Dépendance mortelle
by Lenne26
Summary: Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Je ne comprends pas. De toutes les personnes vivant ici-bas, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Il est sans aucun doute le pire. Mais il est trop tard. Je ne peux plus échapper à son emprise.


**Titre :** Dépendance mortelle

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** UA, Romance

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note de l'auteur :** Après quelques semaines de folie à cause des examens, voici un petit OS sans prétention pour fêter la presque fin de mes partiels ! Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

J'ai couché avec un mec. Rien d'exceptionnel. Je l'ai rencontré sur un chat, et nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous. Le soir, je m'abandonnais dans ses bras. Pourtant, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Un mec banal. Un parfait inconnu. Et le lendemain matin, nous nous sommes quittés sans un mot. Sans s'échanger nos numéros de téléphone, et sans se promettre de se revoir. Une rencontre sans lendemain, un détour temporaire.

**oooooo**

Quoi de plus inutile que l'amour en ce monde ? Quand je regarde autour de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir désespéré face au comportement de mes camarades de classe. Les filles qui minaudent auprès des garçons, essayant par tous les moyens d'avoir l'air belles à leurs yeux, et ces garçons qui flirtent allègrement avec elles. Pourquoi se battre pour aller à un goukon ? Pourquoi s'entredéchirer pour gagner l'amour d'untel ? Je ne les comprends pas. Moi qui cherche constamment à m'isoler de tout le monde, je ne comprends pas ce qui les pousse à agir ainsi. Pourquoi toutes ces filles recherchent-elles désespérément mon affection, moi qui n'en ai que faire de toutes ces lettres d'amour qu'elles continuent pourtant à m'envoyer encore et encore ? Je ne les comprends vraiment pas.

Je ferme d'un geste brusque la porte de mon casier, fourrant dans mon sac la dizaine de lettres que certaines filles audacieuses ont osé glisser, dans l'espoir futile que je réponde à leurs sentiments. Du coin de l'œil, j'en vois quelques-unes sourire joyeusement. Pensent-elles vraiment que parce que j'ai pris ces lettres avec moi, cela veut dire qu'il y a encore un espoir ? Pathétique. Je ne fais que respecter les règles de bienséance, en évitant de jeter ces papiers immondes devant leurs yeux. Je mets mon sac sur le dos, et commence à me diriger vers la sortie de l'école, ignorant les quelques filles qui me font signe de la main d'un air idiot.

- Sasuke !

Je me retourne, agacé, et découvre la personne qui m'a interpellé. Sakura. Je soupire doucement, soulagé que ce ne soit pas encore une de ces pouffes. Je l'attends un instant, et une fois arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me décoche un sourire radieux, se moquant complètement des regards meurtriers qu'elle reçoit.

- Alors bourreau des cœurs, tu vas encore faire des victimes ce soir ?

J'hausse un sourcil interrogatif, et elle me désigne d'un mouvement de tête mon sac.

- Je t'ai vu mettre toutes ces lettres dans ton sac. Les pauvres, elles avaient pourtant vraiment l'air ravi, dit-elle d'un ton faussement condescendant.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est parce que tu te la joues beauté glaciale qu'elles sont toutes dingues de toi ! Ton air mystérieux les rend folles !

- Tsss.

Elle se met alors à rire franchement devant mon air dépité, et nous sortons finalement de l'école pour rentrer chez nous.

En chemin, nous parlons de tout et de rien. Enfin, Sakura parle, et je me contente de quelques mots et signes d'approbation. Mais ça ne la dérange pas. Il faut dire qu'elle a l'habitude aussi. Sakura et moi sommes amis d'enfance. Nous habitons tous les deux dans le quartier bourgeois de Konoha, et nos parents sont de bons amis, alors naturellement, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Je la connais depuis que je suis tout petit, et elle a appris à passer outre cette carapace que j'ai formée autour de moi. Elle est la seule en dehors de ma famille à parvenir à me comprendre. N'étant pas bavard, elle sait décoder mon humeur et mes pensées d'un simple regard. Nous sommes devenus très proches, et beaucoup de personnes sont persuadées que nous finirons par nous marier, et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune ambiguïté entre nous, et il ne risque plus d'en avoir depuis l'arrivée dans le quartier d'un nouveau voisin deux ans auparavant...

Je m'arrête lorsque je prends conscience que Sakura n'est plus à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête, et la voit quelques mètres plus loin, le regard fixé sur quelque chose. Je m'approche pour découvrir l'objet de son attention. Une affiche. Ou plutôt un avis de recherche. Je lis rapidement les quelques mots écrits. Il s'agit d'une mise en garde contre un meurtrier, qui a déjà fait plusieurs victimes. Il choisit ses victimes sur le chat, et couche avec elle avant de les tuer. Une boule naît dans mon estomac quand mes yeux se posent sur la photo. Une photo qui m'est étrangement familière…

- C'est horrible, dit Sakura, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

Je l'observe, alors que son visage a pris un air attristé.

- J'espère qu'ils attraperont bientôt ce meurtrier.

Je ne peux rien dire tant le malaise que je ressens se fait de plus en plus fort, et me contente d'hocher la tête. Sakura ne se rend compte de rien, et continue de regarder l'affiche encore quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Bon, je dois y aller moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Saï ! Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. A plus !

- Ouais, salut. Et dis bonjour à Saï de ma part aussi.

- OK !

Elle s'éloigne en me faisant de grands signes de main, et disparaît au détour d'une rue. Je reprends la route pour rentrer chez moi, les pensées se bousculant dans mon esprit. Que dois-je faire ? Est-ce que je devrais appeler la police ou pas ? Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas cette ombre qui se faufile derrière moi, et brusquement, une main se pose sur ma bouche. Je me débats quelques instants, mais rapidement, l'odeur insistante du chloroforme me fait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**oooooo**

Lorsque je reviens à moi, il me faut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé. Je regarde autour de moi : je suis dans un hangar. Abandonné semble-t-il. Mes yeux explorent tout le bâtiment, pour finalement venir se poser sur une silhouette, juste devant moi. La personne est de dos, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de la détailler un moment : un jean et un t-shirt large derrière lesquels se devine un corps fin, peu musclé, une main dans une poche et l'autre tenant probablement une cigarette, portée à sa bouche, et des cheveux blonds. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque je reconnais ce profil familier. Il se tourne vers moi, éjectant d'un mouvement sa cigarette encore allumée, et m'adresse un sourire que je qualifierais de carnassier, tout en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

- Enfin réveillé, constate-t-il simplement.

Je m'apprête à protester lorsque je me rends soudain compte que je suis attaché. Mes mains sont prisonnières derrière mon dos, et même ma bouche est bâillonnée. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir pris conscience de ces faits plus tôt, mais aussitôt, ma surprise laisse place à la peur. La peur d'une proie face à un prédateur. La peur d'une victime face à un meurtrier.

Il s'approche de moi, et instinctivement, j'essaye de reculer. Mais du fait de ma position, cette fuite est vaine, et il est déjà à mes côtés. J'écarquille les yeux de frayeur alors qu'il m'attrape par une jambe et se place entre mes cuisses. J'essaye de me débattre, mais c'est inutile.

- Allons, ne sois pas comme ça. Tu étais moins timide la dernière fois, me dit-il alors que sa main se glisse sous mon t-shirt.

Je me fige à ce contact. Sa main remonte doucement mon t-shirt, tout en caressant langoureusement ma peau, et ses lèvres viennent s'échouer dans mon cou en baisers papillons. Sans le vouloir et malgré la terreur qui m'étreint, mon corps commence à s'enflammer sous ses attentions. D'un geste impatient, il enlève mon t-shirt et aventure une main au niveau de mon entre-jambes. Un simple effleurement de sa part et mon érection naissante n'en devient que plus conséquente. Je rejette la tête en arrière, le bâillon étouffant mon gémissement. Mais soudain, je sens sa main pénétrer dans mon pantalon, et mon corps se crispe de nouveau. Le souvenir de cette affiche et de ma discussion avec Sakura me revient soudain en mémoire. L'affiche à propos d'un meurtrier. Un meurtrier violant ses victimes avant de les tuer…

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de frayeur à ce souvenir, et je tente d'échapper à son emprise, mais en vain. Il ne semble d'ailleurs même pas remarquer mes efforts pour m'éloigner de lui. Ses doigts se font plus pressés, et sa respiration plus saccadée. Il enlève mon pantalon puis mon sous-vêtement d'un geste brusque, trahissant bien toute son impatience. Nos deux corps se collent encore un peu plus, et malgré ma peur face à ce qui va fatalement se passer dans pas si longtemps que ça, je ne peux empêcher la fièvre de prendre possession de mon corps. Sa chaleur, ses caresses, ses lèvres parcourant ma peau… tout me fait perdre pied petit à petit. Et dans cet état de demi-conscience, je ne me rends même pas compte qu'il a lui aussi commencé à enlever ses vêtements. Je reviens à moi lorsque mes yeux se posent sur son torse dénudé, et une légère rougeur vient alors s'emparer de mes joues. L'une de ses mains amorce un mouvement de pompe sur mon sexe tendu, alors que l'autre vient profaner mon intimité. La crispation devant cet intrus en moi ne dure qu'un instant, avant qu'un plaisir sans nom ne me fasse perdre complètement les pédales. Peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer. Peu importe si ce plaisir n'est qu'éphémère et si ma vie prend fin dans quelques instants. En ce moment, plus rien ne m'importe à part lui.

Il retire ses doigts précipitamment, et je grogne de frustration suite à ce geste. Mais aussitôt, un cri de douleur m'échappe alors que je sens une grosseur incongrue pénétrer d'un coup dans mon intimité. Je rejette la tête en arrière, alors qu'il commence déjà des mouvements de va-et-vient en moi, sans même attendre que je m'habitue à sa présence. Mais les râles de plaisir remplacent bien vite les larmes, et je sens la chaleur monter de plus en plus dans mon corps. Inconsciemment, ma peau recherche la sienne, se collant autant que mes liens me le permettent. Le bâillon emprisonnant ma bouche se défait, et mes gémissements étouffés se transforment en véritables cris d'extase. Je le veux. Au-delà de toute raison. Jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait réussi à me faire perdre pied de la sorte. Peu importe ce qu'il peut me faire, je sais que je l'accepterai. Son souffle chaud sur ma peau, ses mains caressant mon corps, sa présence en moi… tout ça m'emmène de plus en plus dans les limbes de la jouissance. Alors que je sens la libération proche, mon corps se tend encore plus vers lui, et mes lèvres viennent appeler les siennes. Et un instant plus tard, il répond à cet appel silencieux, et nos bouches enfiévrées se rencontrent enfin, faisant naître dans mon corps une multitude de sensations qui me conduisent finalement à l'orgasme. Peu de temps après, je le sens se tendre, et une douce chaleur se diffuse en moi. Il s'effondre contre moi, et il nous faut un moment avant de reprendre notre souffle. Puis soudain, il relève la tête vers moi, et s'empare délicatement de mes lèvres, dans un baiser qui devient vite aussi passionné que le premier. Oui, ça avait été notre premier baiser…

Au bout d'un moment qui me paraît si court, nos lèvres se quittent, et un intense sentiment de frustration vient naître en moi. Il reste un instant penché au-dessus de moi, et j'entends un léger bruit dans mon dos. Juste après, la pression sur mes poignets disparaît. Il se relève, et s'éloigne pas à pas de moi. Abasourdi, je le vois peu à peu se rapprocher de la sortie. Je reste un moment à le regarder, puis, alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques mètres, je ne tiens plus.

- Hé !

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, me lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Tu… tu ne vas pas me tuer ? Demande-je bêtement.

- Naruto.

- Hein ?

- Je m'appelle Naruto, répète-t-il.

- Naruto ?

Il acquiesce silencieusement. Il se tait un instant, puis reprend son chemin. Arrivé à l'entrée du bâtiment, il s'arrête de nouveau, et se tourne une dernière fois vers moi.

- S'ils ne m'attrapent pas, je reviendrai te voir.

Et sur ces mots, il disparaît de ma vue, s'effaçant dans la lumière du soleil.

**oooooo**

Je n'ai raconté à personne ce qui s'est passé. Mes parents se sont étonnés de me voir rentrer si tard ce jour-là, et Sakura, revenue de son rendez-vous avec Saï était surprise et inquiète de ne pas me trouver chez moi, mais je n'ai rien dit. Face à leurs questions, je me suis contenté d'un léger sourire énigmatique, qui les a laissés sans voix. Je n'ai pas voulu mentir, mais ce qui s'est passé, je voulais le garder pour moi. Comme un trésor, un souvenir impérissable.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que j'ai de nouveau eu des nouvelles de lui. J'étais chez moi, en train de regarder distraitement la télé avec Sakura. Je souriais d'un air amusé alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément à savoir ce que j'avais bien pu faire ce fameux jour. Devant ses questions sans réponse, et voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à me piéger pour me faire dévoiler mon secret, elle s'était mise à bouder. La voir se comporter comme une gamine m'avait encore plus amusé, et un éclat de rire m'avait échappé. Voyant que je me moquais d'elle, elle avait déclaré qu'elle ne me parlerait plus dorénavant, et le silence s'était installé entre nous. Mais je voyais bien au léger sourire sur ses lèvres qu'elle était bien loin d'être vraiment en colère, et j'étais alors rentré dans son jeu.

Alors que je regardais distraitement les images sur l'écran, je remarquais que le journal du soir venait tout juste de commencer.

- Mesdames messieurs, bonsoir. Nous commençons cette édition par un flash spécial. Dans la nuit d'hier, les forces de police ont finalement arrêté le criminel coupable des viols et meurtres de 7 adolescents. Il s'agit de Naruto Uzumaki, 23 ans, sans emploi, célibataire et domicilié à Tokyo. Cet individu choisissait ses victimes par le biais de conversations sur le net, communément appelées chat. Recherché depuis plusieurs mois par la police, il a finalement été appréhendé alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Son jugement aura lieu le…

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui, mais j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance pendant plusieurs mois plutôt que ça. Au moment-même où le journaliste avait ouvert la bouche, mon monde s'était déjà écroulé.

Et me voilà maintenant face à cette télé maudite, regardant sans les voir vraiment les images montrant son arrestation. J'entends vaguement en bruit de fond le journaliste se réjouir de savoir ce dangereux criminel sous les barreaux, alors qu'il compatit pour toutes les familles des victimes qui peuvent maintenant faire leur deuil. Les victimes… c'est vrai, moi aussi je devrais me réjouir. Alors pourquoi mon cœur est-il à l'agonie ?

- Ouf, voilà qui est rassurant. C'est bête, mais je ne parvenais pas à calmer mon anxiété depuis que j'ai vu cette affiche. Maintenant que la police l'a arrêté, il n'y aura plus de nouvelles vic…

Sa voix ne m'apparaît que comme un murmure, alors que mes yeux refusent de se détourner de l'écran. Un nouveau reportage a commencé, mais je n'y parviens pas. Ces images me tournent encore et encore dans la tête : ce journaliste réjoui, les policiers, son arrestation. Je l'ai à peine vu, seulement un court instant, durant lequel son visage s'est tourné vers la caméra, et ses yeux bleus se sont fixés sur moi. Seulement un regard, mais tout mon corps s'est figé à ce contact. Et le souvenir de l'intensité dans ses yeux fait remonter en moi d'autres images : celle de notre dernière rencontre.

« S'ils ne m'attrapent pas, je reviendrai te voir. »

Je sursaute violemment alors que ses mots me reviennent en mémoire. Cela voudrait-il dire… que c'est terminé ?

- Sasuke ?

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappe alors que je vois Sakura penchée légèrement vers moi, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Je ne l'ai même pas vue se lever, ni s'approcher de moi.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande-t-elle de nouveau.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, mais les mots ne sortent pas. Que pourrais-je bien lui répondre ? Elle pose sa main sur la mienne pour m'encourager, mais au moment où sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne, je la vois hausser les sourcils et baisser son regard. Je fais de même, et constate alors que ma main tremble. Je veux lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'est rien, que tout va bien, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si tout mon corps était paralysé. Je panique à ce constat, et plonge mes yeux affolés dans les siens. Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'entends soudainement un bruit venant de l'entrée, signe que mes parents ou mon frère sont rentrés. Sakura tourne la tête en direction de l'entrée, puis me regarde de nouveau. Impénétrable, elle réfléchit un instant, avant de serrer plus fortement ma main. Elle se retourne, et d'une pression sur mon bras, m'incite à me lever. D'un pas décidé, elle passe à côté de ma mère, tout en la saluant, et me tire à sa suite. Quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvre la porte de ma chambre puis lâche finalement ma main pour aller la refermer.

Le silence plane un instant entre nous, avant que je ne l'entende pousser un discret soupir.

- Assied-toi Sasuke, me dit-elle tout en me prenant la main.

De nouveau, elle me tire doucement et nous nous installons tous les deux sur mon lit.

- Raconte-moi, demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens, et les mots que j'avais si longtemps cachés en moi commencent alors à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres face à cette tendresse que je vois en elle. Je lui raconte tout. Absolument tout. Notre première rencontre, notre première nuit ensemble alors que je ne connaissais rien de lui, même pas son prénom. Puis cette seconde rencontre plus violente, charnelle, et toutes les émotions qui m'ont alors parcouru. Et son départ, avec ses derniers mots envers moi. Et enfin, la nouvelle de son arrestation, première nouvelle de sa part depuis cette fameuse fois.

Je m'arrête, et un silence tendu prend place dans la chambre. Je lui ai tout dévoilé, et je me sens mieux, mais je comprends que ça doit être difficile pour elle d'accepter ça, aussi compréhensive soit-elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle prend finalement la parole, d'une voix quelque peu hésitante :

- Euh, et bah… je ne m'attendais pas à ça je dois dire. C'est tellement… ouah quoi ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai du mal à vraiment prendre conscience de tout ça.

Elle s'arrête un instant, sa main grattant machinalement sa nuque, un air perplexe sur le visage. Puis, je la vois sourire largement, alors qu'elle plante son regard pétillant sur moi.

- Tu es amoureux.

- Hein ?

- C'est évident, continue-t-elle, prenant ma main dans la sienne. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. La première fois que ton cœur s'ouvre comme ça pour quelqu'un, finit-elle en posant son index sur ma poitrine.

Je la regarde sans comprendre, alors qu'elle continue à me sourire d'un air chaleureux.

- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas. C'est la première fois que tu ressens ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais même si c'est quelqu'un comme lui, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi. Toi aussi, tu dois expérimenter ce genre de choses.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demande-je d'une voix perdue.

- Hi hi, ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à ce genre de questions, me répond-t-elle tout en se levant.

Elle se penche vers moi, m'embrasse sur la joue, et pose sa main sur mon cœur.

- C'est ici que se trouve la réponse. Ecoute ce qu'il peut te dire.

Elle s'éloigne de moi, et au moment où elle va ouvrir la porte, elle me dit ces derniers mots :

- Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, tu es le seul qu'il n'ait pas tué. Ce n'est pas par hasard.

**oooooo**

Il m'a fallu un moment, mais finalement, je l'ai accepté. Peu importe son passé, je n'en ai que faire. Peu importe le nombre de victimes qu'il a pu faire, je m'en moque. Il y en a eu d'autres avant moi ? Il a tué des gens ? Et alors ? Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? Tout le monde a un côté sombre, certaines personnes l'assument plus que d'autres, c'est tout. Vous me trouvez horrible ? Je le sais bien, et j'en ai rien à battre. Regardez-moi comme vous voulez, jetez-moi autant de regards de haine que vous le souhaitez, cela ne m'affectera point. Comme on dit, la bave du crapaud n'attend pas la blanche colombe. Sauf que la colombe est loin d'être aussi blanche que tout le monde le pense. J'ai mes mauvais côtés, et je les assume. Et vous, êtes-vous prêts à assumer toutes les perversions de votre âme ?

Cela vous concerne tous, vous qui me regardez comme une pauvre merde, lorsque vous apprenez que j'ai joué de mon nom pour pouvoir le voir. Lui, un connard de violeur et de meurtrier. Vous ne le considérez même pas comme un être humain, mais êtes-vous si irréprochables que vous vous permettez de le juger de la sorte ? Permettez-moi d'en douter. J'ai mes mauvais côtés, et je les assume. Je suis devenu totalement dépendant.

- Monsieur Uchiha, par ici s'il vous plaît.

Je suis le gardien qui m'emmène à travers le dédale des couloirs de la prison. Tout en marchant, il m'explique les différentes règles de sécurité à appliquer lorsque je serai dans la cellule. En usant de l'influence de ma famille, j'ai fait en sorte de le rencontrer seul à seul, sans aucun gardien à mes côtés. Mais le directeur de la prison a insisté pour que je garde un micro sur moi, au cas où il y aurait un problème comme il a dit. Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte que le gardien ouvre. Avant de me laisser entrer, il se tourne vers moi, et me dit de sonner au moment où je voudrais sortir. J'acquiesce, et il me laisse finalement le passage.

La porte se referme derrière moi, et je rouvre mes yeux que j'avais fermés en entrant dans la pièce. Face à moi, il me regarde, un air paisible sur le visage, et ne semblant pas le moins du monde surpris de me trouver ici. Nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se lâcher, et l'azur de ses prunelles m'électrise tout le corps. D'un geste lent, je prends le micro sur ma poitrine que j'arrache ensuite d'un coup sec.

- Viens, dit-il en me tendant la main.

Mes pieds se mettent automatiquement à bouger, et j'obéis à son ordre. Il a le contrôle total sur mon corps et mon esprit. J'ai mes mauvais côtés et je les assume. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Mon corps, mon âme, tout en moi le cherche. Je ne peux plus fuir. Je suis dépendant de son poison. Il est le seul à pouvoir me clamer sien.

Arrivé à ses côtés, il me prend la main, et entremêle ses doigts dans les miens.

- Sasuke.

Il ne dit mot, et continue à me regarder, avec une expression dans le regard que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke.

Il me tire vers lui, et je me retrouve assis sur ses genoux. Ses lèvres viennent parcourir mon cou, alors que ses mains se glissent sous mon t-shirt. Je serre les dents, étouffant mes gémissements, signes du plaisir de ce contact entre nos deux corps. Je m'en fous de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi. Je m'en fous si cette relation n'est qu'éphémère, et si tout se termine demain. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux que profiter de l'instant présent. Je ne veux que profiter de lui, de son corps, de sa chaleur. Lui, la seule personne qui a réussi à faire battre mon cœur.

J'ai mes mauvais côtés et je les assume. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un criminel.

* * *

**Note :** Voili, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Ce OS m'a été inspiré par la lecture d'un OS, manga celui-ci. J'ai repris l'idée de base, et j'ai remanié les choses à ma sauce pour donner ceci. J'aimais beaucoup ce OS, mais le problème... c'est que je ne l'ai plus ! Je l'ai effacé un jour où je faisais du tri sur mon ordi, et quand j'ai essayé de retourner sur le site pour le retélécharger, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, je n'étais même pas sure que ce soit le bon site, et je ne connais pas le titre du manga. Donc j'en appelle à votre bonté chers lecteurs, si jamais cette histoire vous rappelle quelque chose (c'était un OS hétéro et non yaoi), et que vous connaissez le titre de ce OS ou le site sur lequel le trouver (ou les deux !), je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante !

A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
